moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nowy cz. 5
Coś z pracownikiem było poważnie nie tak- to nie było tyle nawet widoczne co najwzwyczajniej w świecie wyczuwalne. Kharlez miał bardzo złe przeczucia patrząc na wąsatego pracownika sklepu z elektroniką, w przeciwnieństwie do Szalonej Kapelusznik, której Kaucturus wydawał się najzwyczajniejszą w świecie osobą. Trzeba było jednak zauważyć, że sama Szalona do najstabilniejszych osób nie należała. - Więc, w czym mogę służyć?- spytał Kaucturus Lfowski, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. - Więc, chcielibyśmy telewizor plazmowy, najlepiej taki...- mężczyznie nie dane było nawet dokończyć zdania. - Już rozumiem!- zakrzyknął pracownik po czym pobiegł na zaplecze. - Miły gość.- powiedziała Szalona, biorąc rękę Kharleza i kladąc ją sobie na głowie. - Emmm, Szalona?- spytał technik, nie do końca wiedząc co ma robić. Dziewczynie ponownie zaświeciło się oko. Wyciągnęła z rękawa swój pistolet i przystawiła Kharlezowi lufę do skroni. - Głaszcz.- to proste słowo wypowiedziane głosem tysięcy potępionych dusz brzmiało w ustach Szalonej naprawdę strasznie. - J...jasne.- powiedział Kharlez, zaczynając głaszczeć dziewczynę po głowie. - Dziękuję.- odpowiedziała słodkim, dziewczęcym głosikiem, chowając broń. - W kaaaaażdym razie, czemu on Cię nie rozpoznał?- spytał technik. Nauczył się że kiedy Szalona zaczyna być, no cóż, szalona, to trzeba ją szybko nakierować na nowy temat.- W końcu jesteś członkiem Dzieci Heinricha. - Najmniej znanym.- stwierdziła dziewczyna, wzruszając ramionami.- Najczęściej pozostaję niewidzialna, często ludzie o mnie zapominają gdy znikam im z oczu. - Czemu?- spytał Kharlez. Szalona Kapelusznik nie zdążyła odpowiedzieć. Z zaplecza szybko przybiegł uradowany Lfowski, trzymając coś ciężkiego w dłoniach. - Proszę, pańskie zamówienie.- powiedział Kuacturus. Kharlez przyjrzał się ze zdziwieniem i pewną dozą zażenowania. Telewizor który przyniósł pracownik zdecydowanie nie był plazmowy- był to niewielki złom, artefakt z czasów Zimnej Wojny, mogący wyświetlić co najwyżej czarno-białe dramaty. Chociaż po jego stanie (pęknięcie na ekranie, pleśń na odbiorniku) Kharlez mógł się założyć że nawet czarno-białe filmy to dla tego telewizora dużo. Mimo to mężczyzna w duchu pogratulował Kaucturusowi- żeby wygrzebać w środku futurystycznego mocarstwa takie g#wno, to trzeba mieć talent. - No nie bardzo.- powiedział Kharlez, nie przestając głaskać Szalonej.- Chcemy plazmowy, najlepiej jakby miał 65 cali i... - Już się robi!- Kaucturus ponownie nie dał klientowi dokończyć zdania, po czym uciekł na zaplecze. - Może sami powinniśmy wziąć ten telewizor?- spytał technik. - Daj spokój, on tak się stara.- powiedziała dziewczyna, śmiejąc się pod nosem. - Dobra, ma ostatnią szanse.- odpowiedział Kharlez. Z jakiegoś powodu pracownik działał mu na nerwy. Trochę to trwało ale Lfowski zdołał w końcu wrócić z zaplecza. Szybko podbiegł do oczekujących klientów, niosąc coś jeszcze mniejszego w dłoniach. - O to panu chodziło.- bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał pracownik. Kharlez spojrzał na Kaucturusa ze zrezygnowaniem i zniechęceniem. Tym razem Lfowski przerósł samego siebie, przynosząc im, werble proszę, samochodowe radio. Ładne, wytrzymałe i całkiem nie drogie. Ale jakby nie spojrzeć, nie po to tutaj przyszli. Kharlez chciał złapać się za głowę z zażenowania, jednak gdy próbował zabrać ją z głowy Szalonej, ta sięgała do kieszeni po broń. - Panie, to to nawet nie jest telewizor!- Kharlez wrzasnął na tyle głośno, że okoliczna klientela natychmiast skupiła na całej sytuacji swoją uwagę. Kaucturus Lfwoski spojrzał na klienta oczami wściekłego berserkera. - Pan to nie dość że jest ksenofobem i szowinistą, to jeszcze najzwyklejszym trollem!- zakrzyknął pracownik. - Co k#rwa?- spytał Kharlez. Abstrachując już od tego że jedno z drugim ma się jak gwóźdź do gniazdka elektrycznego, to jak do jasnej cholery można było NIE BYĆ ksenofobem w Federacji? Kaucturus natychmiast ustawił się w pozycji bojowej modliszki- jedno kolano do góry, podobnie jak obydwie ręce. W jednej z nich technik mógł zobaczyć coś niecodziennego- rolkę ręcznika papierowego. - Pyskaty z ciebie g#wniarz.- powiedział Kaucturus, machając rolką.- I co? Mało Ci jeszcze? Zrobiłeś w gacie, bo tak czuję! - On chyba jest bardziej poj#bany niż ja.- stwierdziła Szalona. Wtedy Kaucturus nie wytrzymał. Zamachnął się i z okrzykiem bojowym rzucił swoją największą bronią- Rolką Ostatecznego Wpi#rdolu. Ta jakby w zawolnionym tępie zaczęła lecieć majestatycznie w stronę zdezorientowanego technika. Już miała go uderzyć gdy nagle na jej stronie stanęła Szalona Kapelusznik. Przyjęła na siebie uderzenia ręcznika, upadając pod jego wpływem momentalnie na podłogę. Kharlez z zaskoczeniem zobaczył cierpienie w oczach towarzyszki- jej oko było całe przekrwione a skóra robiła się coraz bardziej blada. Wyciągnęła trzęsącą się ręke w stronę towarzysza- Kharlez natychmiast kucnął przy niej i złapał jej zimną dłoń. - Szalona, co ci jest?- spytał z realnym strachem w głosie Kharlez. Dziewczyna oddychała bardzo ciężko a jej przekrwione oko zaczęło się zamykać. - Ręczniki.- powiedziała bardzo słabym głosem dziewczyna.- Papierowe...ręczniki... - Haha!!- zakrzyknął triumfalnie Kaucturus.- Teraz znasz siłę ludzkości! Tylko czysty komunizm i religijny feudalizm może przynieść Krajowi demokrację! Lfowski chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale nie zdołał. Przed jego oczami pojawiła się nacierająca, ubrana w żelazne rękawice pięść. Wściekły Kharlez uderzył Kaucturusa z taką siłą, że ten momentalnie uderzył w ścianę położoną metr dalej. Miał przetrąconą szczękę a ze złamanego nosa obficie leciała krew. - Przecież...jestem....potężny...- wyszeptał z trudem Lfowski. Kharlez nie tracił czasu, był niczym wściekły awatar Omnisjasza. Podbiegł szybko do opierającego się o ścienę Kaucturusa i posłał mu potężny, siarczysty kop w brzuch. Gdy pracownik skulił się z bólu, złapał go za włosy a potem trzykrotnie uderzył z kolanka w twarz. Za pierwszym razem twarz Lfowskiego ponownie zalała fala krwi, za drugim kilka mleczaków z hukiem wyleciało mu z ust a za trzecim można było usłyszeć dźwięk pękniętej kości. Zaraz po posłaniu mu solidnej serii, Kharlez rzucił Kaucturusem o podłogę. Gdy zaskoczony własną bezsilnością Lfowski trząsł się, technik Federacji ukazał swój brak moralności i z rozpędu sprzedał mu siarczystego, bezpośredniego kopa w krocze z metalowego obuwia. Okrzyk bólu i rozpaczy można było usłyszeć w całej Metropolii. Teraz mężczyzna stał nad pokonanym przeciwnikiem, dysząc ciężko. Czuł się niesamowicie a w głowie słyszał dziesiątki gratulujących mu głosów. Zupełnie jakby gdzieś w "wyższej strefie" tylko czekał na tę chwile- na moment gdy ktoś wpi#rdoli temu osobnikowi. Kharlez normalnie by teraz triumfował- gdyby nie ciężki stan w jakim znalazła się Szalona Kapelusznik. - Ooooo.- usłyszał za sobą jej głos.- Pobiłeś go? Jaaaaaaaaakie to słodkie! Zaskoczony mężczyzna odwrócił się i zobaczył stojącą za nim Szaloną. Nic jej nie dolegało- była zupełnie normalna. No, przynajmniej jak na swoje standardy. - T...tobie nic nie jest?- spytał zaskoczony Kharlez. Nie był pewien czy dziewczynę uściskać czy trzasnąć w łeb. Szalona zaśmiała się. - A co mi miało być?- spytała Szalona, unosząc się w powietrzu.- Przecież to był papierowy ręcznik! - Ale...ty przecież...- Kharlez nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Szalona podleciała do niego i przystawiła mu palec do ust. - Kaucturus się mylił. To nie ty jesteś trollem.- powiedziała, puszczając mu oczko.- Tylko ja. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures